Stand by me
by Minerva McGonagall
Summary: *¡¡¡Song fic!!!* Continuación de "La cita"...
1. Default Chapter

~ La cita ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Llegó a tus ojos como un ciclón  
  
Tu mirada desde el rincón  
  
Dejando a su paso un mar de neón, humo y licor  
  
No sé con quien andas, si es tu novio me da igual  
  
Me fui acercando un poco a ti y me dije sin parpadear  
  
Que bien se le ve el blue jean  
  
Sin pensarlo di un paso más y en las tripas peces me nadaron  
  
Cuando al fin, supe tu nombre  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En el Caldero Chorreante, un muchacho pelirrojo estaba sentado en la mesa más apartada del local. Estaba solo. Una pareja entró. Él era alto y musculoso, con espesas cejas y gesto hosco. Y ella...  
  
Ella era perfecta. Tenía el pelo algo enmarañado, pero no le quedaba mal. Los ojos marrones brillantes, tenía una mirada inteligente. Es que era inteligente. ¡Y vaya si lo era! La alumna modelo.  
  
Y su mejor amiga. La había amado desde cuarto curso, pero sólo no se atrevió a confesárselo hasta los dieciséis años. Fue entonces cuando ella le dijo que estaba saliendo con Krum. Y él se enfadó.  
  
Llevaban cuatro meses sin hablarse. Pero no podía más, necesitaba estar con ella. Con Hermione, su Hermione...  
  
  
  
  
  
Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar  
  
Que manera de juntar a este par de extraños  
  
Que se empiezan a extrañar  
  
Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano  
  
Y yo, con botella en mano no podré olvidar  
  
La cita del azar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se sentaron bastante cerca de él. Notó la mirada de Hermione sobre él, pero no se la devolvió. "Maldito orgullo..." murmuró. Tenía que acabar todo esto de una vez, pero...  
  
Demonios... odiaba a Krum. Lo odiaba. Justo cuando se atrevió a decirle a su chica que la quería, él se interpuso en medio...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A que te dedicas cuando no estás diviertiéndote en algún bar, preguntaste  
  
Y la luz de tus ojos me hizo hablar: rezo para conseguirme alguen como tú  
  
Dobló esta apuesta mi corazón, cuando ahi, tú sin ton ni son  
  
Me invitaste a bailar, una banda empezó a tocar  
  
Y al oído me dijiste que aquella canción me dedicabas  
  
  
  
  
  
- Hola Ron...  
  
- ¡Hermione! - gritó el aludido, muy sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Quieres bailar? - preguntó la chica suplicante.  
  
- B-bueno...  
  
Salieron a la pista. El chico puso sus manos torpemente sobre la cintura de la joven. Ella le abrazó dulcemente.  
  
Parecía como si no hubieran estado cuatro meses sin hablarse. En ese momento olvidó todo el enfado que tenía con ella. Y bailaron agarrados fuertemente, como si tuvieran miedo de soltarse...  
  
- Ron... - le dijo la chica- cada vez que oigas esta canción, acuérdate de mí, ¿vale?  
  
- Claro que sí, Herm - contestó el muchacho pelirrojo abrazándola más  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar  
  
Que manera de juntar a este par de extraños  
  
Que se empiezan a extrañar  
  
Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano  
  
Y yo, con botella en mano no podré olvidar  
  
La cita del azar  
  
  
  
  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Perdóname, yo no quería dejar de hablarte, pero...  
  
- Shh...- susurró la chica- No importa, Ron. La culpa es mía...  
  
- ¿Tuya? ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque estoy saliendo con un chico mientras amo a otro  
  
Ron se quedó sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Qu-quién?- tartamudeó  
  
- Tú- contestó ella dándole un dulce beso en los labios.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y se nos hizo eterno aquel momento  
  
Celebrando el encuentro  
  
De dos naugrafos a orillas de la pasión  
  
  
  
Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar  
  
Que manera de juntar a este par de extraños  
  
Que se empiezan a extrañar  
  
Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano  
  
Y yo, con botella en mano no podré olvidar  
  
La cita del azar  
  
  
  
  
  
La canción terminó.  
  
Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos. El chico fijó la mirada en la mesa en la que antes había estado la pareja. Krum ya no estaba.  
  
"Por fin..." dijo, sonriendo feliz de tener a la mejor chica del mundo a su lado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón  
  
Tu mirada desde el rincón  
  
Me mirabas desde el rincón  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Es el primer song fic que hago... Tenía ganas de escribirlo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. La canción es "La cita" de Jeremías. ¡Me encanta esa canción! *o* ¡Dejen review! ^^  
  
Indecisa. 


	2. Review

~ Contestación a los reviews~  
  
  
  
  
  
¡Hola! ^^ Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han enviado. Por lo que he leído, el song fic le ha gustado a bastante gente. No me lo esperaba, la verdad. Jeje  
  
No tenía pensado seguirlo, pero si creeis que quedaría bien... lo intentaré. A ver si me inspiro cuando pasen los exámenes... (Queda poquito ya)  
  
Bueno, que eso, que muchas gracias a todos ^^  
  
  
  
Ginny Potter: También es una de mis parejas favoritas. Me alegro de que te guste ^^  
  
Rupert Fan: Eso! a Krum que le den! XDD a mi tampoco me gustan los H/Hr... más que nada porque Harry es MÍO (no me peguéis, fans de Harry... lo comparto! XD). Gracias por el review ^^  
  
Suky black: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Y gracias por la idea ^.~  
  
CurlsofGold: Es preciosa la canción ¿a que sí? Muchas gracias por los ánimos, me subes la moral!  
  
^Michi^: A mi también me gustaría que se juntasen Ron y Hermi... ays! Muchas gracias por el review ^^  
  
  
  
Muchos besos y gracias a todos ^o^  
  
  
  
Indecisa 


	3. Stand by me

~ Stand by me ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the night has come  
  
And the land is dark  
  
And the moon is the only light we see  
  
No I won't be afraid  
  
No I won't be afraid  
  
Just as long  
  
As you stand, stand by me  
  
  
  
En la habitación de los chicos de quinto curso, en la casa Gryffindor, un muchacho pelirrojo no conseguía conciliar el sueño.  
  
Pensaba. Pensaba y recordaba lo que le había sucedido hace unos días: Se había reconciliado con Hermione y estaban saliendo juntos.  
  
Y también recordaba aquella vez, hace un año, cuando le confesó a Hermione lo que sentía por ella...  
  
  
  
~ FlashBack ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione estaba en la sala común, haciendo los deberes junto a su amigo. Harry estaba en el entrenamiento de quidditch. Ron no podía dejar de mirarla, intentaba concentrarse en su tarea, pero era imposible...  
  
- Eh... ¿Hermione?- preguntó tímidamente.  
  
La chica dejó de escribir y le miró. Él se puso aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.  
  
- Mm... ¿qué tal te va?- dijo Ron, intentando entablar una conversación.  
  
- Pues... bien ¿y tú?  
  
- Oh... bien, bien  
  
Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione, al ver que su amigo no hablaba, siguió con su tarea.  
  
- Hermione- la llamó de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Ajá?  
  
- Te quiero- dijo él, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía.  
  
- ¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione, muy sorprendida.  
  
- Pues eso, que...- intentó decir Ron- me gustas. Lo siento, necesitaba decírtelo, no podía aguantar más.  
  
Ella no contestó. Estaba muy seria y parecía a punto de llorar.  
  
- ¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó Ron, temiendo la respuesta.  
  
- Oh, lo siento mucho, Ron. Lo siento de verdad, pero... yo... - una lágrima recorrió su mejilla- Yo no te quiero. Como amigo sí, claro, pero...  
  
- ¿Pero qué?  
  
- Estoy saliendo con Viktor  
  
Ron sintió una punzada de odio en su cuerpo. De odio hacia Krum. Ese... ese que había sido su ídolo durante años, le había quitado a la chica que amaba. Se culpó por no habérselo dicho antes... Y ahora habían herido su orgullo. Sí, ese maldito orgullo que estuvo a punto de romper sus más preciadas amistades.  
  
- Ah, pues que te vaya bien con Vicky  
  
- ¡No le llames así!- gritó Hermione enfadada- Lo... lo siento. Ron, sé que estás dolido pero...  
  
- Pero nada. No vuelvas a hablarme nunca.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Fin del FlashBack ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And darling darling stand by me  
  
Oh stand by me  
  
Stand by me, stand by me  
  
If the sky  
  
That we look upon  
  
Should tumble and fall  
  
And the mountains  
  
Should crumble  
  
To the sea  
  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
  
No I won't share a tear  
  
Just as long  
  
As you stand, stand by me  
  
  
  
  
  
Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala común. Se sentó en un confortable sillón y siguió pensando. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se sepasen o si a ella le ocurriese algo malo. No podría vivir. Hermione era... su vida. Sin ella no era nada. Estaba viviendo en un sueño y no quería despertar...  
  
Escuchó pasos detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una joven de cabellos castaños, algo alborotados y con unos ojos marrones que hipnotizaban. Llevaba puesto un camisón y sonreía.  
  
- Hola Ron. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.  
  
- Nada... no podía dormir- contestó Ron, acercándose a ella.  
  
- Yo tampoco- dijo Hermione, abrazándole.  
  
- Je... ¿sabes que todavía no me creo que esto esté sucediendo?  
  
- Pues tiene que creerlo, señor Weasley- dijo Hermione en tono divertido.  
  
Él sonrió. No sabía como, pero esa chica siempre le alegraba. Necesitaba estar con ella. Necesitaba abrazarla, besarla... decirle lo mucho que la quería.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio. No importaba, se sentían bien así. Sólo con mirarse sabían lo que estaban pensando, no necesitaban hablar para comprenderse.  
  
Se acercaron aún más y comenzaron a bailar, mientras Ron entonaba una canción al oído de su chica.  
  
- Cuando llega la noche y la tierra se oscurece. Y la luna es la única luz que vemos, no tendré miedo, no tendré miedo mientras tú estés conmigo...  
  
La muchacha se aferró más a él, y después de besarle en los labios, le susurró la letra de esa canción que tanto le gustaba.  
  
- Y cariño, cariño quédate conmigo. Oh, quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo...  
  
  
  
And darling darling stand by me  
  
Oh stand by me  
  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
  
Whenever your in trouble  
  
Won't you stand by me  
  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
  
And darling darling stand by me  
  
Oh stand by me  
  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación. Espero que les guste, a mi no me ha convencido mucho... pero bueno. Muchas gracias por todo.  
  
¡Dejen review! Besos,  
  
Minerva McGonagall 


	4. Sin ti no se vivir

~ Sin ti no sé vivir ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mi vida escúchame  
  
no cuelgues por favor  
  
y déjame explicar  
  
qué es lo que pasó.  
  
  
  
- ¡Hermione!- gritó Ron, intentando alcanzar a la chica de cabellos castaños.  
  
- ¡Déjame!- contestó ella, fríamente- Déjame... no quiero saber nada.  
  
- Hermione, tienes que escucharme...- suplicó él- Por favor...  
  
La joven le miró sin contestar, pero Ron supo ver en sus ojos una respuesta. Ella se dio la vuelta y, sin decir nada, se marchó.  
  
Él se desplomó en un sillón que había al lado de la chimenea. "No puede ser, no puede ser...", se repetía una y otra vez. La voz de su mejor amigo le hizo levantar la vista.  
  
- ¿Has hablado con ella?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- No. No quiere escucharme...- dijo Ron, con voz triste- No quiere saber nada de mí.  
  
Harry le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.- Tienes que seguir intentándolo, Ron. Tiene que saber realmente lo que pasó.  
  
- ¡Es que no quiere saberlo!- gritó Ron furioso.  
  
- Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré.  
  
Ron sonrió tristemente, en señal de agradecimiento a Harry y subió junto a su amigo a la habitación de los chicos. Se metió en la cama, aunque no tenía sueño. Unos minutos después escucho como entraban Dean, Seamus y Neville, que parecían cansados y se durmieron pronto. Pero él no. Era imposible dormir pensando que había perdido a Hermione. Maldita sea... y todo por su culpa, por molestarse en ayudar a una amiga.  
  
  
  
~ FlashBack ~  
  
  
  
Ella estaba mal  
  
necesitaba hablar  
  
se quiso desahogar conmigo  
  
soy su amigo.  
  
  
  
En la sala común había una Gryffindor de quinto curso sentada junto al fuego. Lloraba. Nadie sabía por qué, pues nadie sabía que estaba llorando.  
  
Un chico pelirrojo se acercó a ella. Nunca habían sido muy amigos, pero quería ayudarla. No le gustaba ver a la gente llorar. Se sentó en el sillón de al lado, en silencio.  
  
De pronto, la chica le abrazó.  
  
- ¡Parvati!- dijo él, sorprendido- ¿Q-qué te pasa?  
  
Ella solamente murmuró su nombre entre sollozos y siguió abrazada a él. Ron espero a que Parvati se calmara, y justo cuando iba a preguntarle de nuevo la razón por la que estaba así, ella...  
  
  
  
Y me besó  
  
juro que no fui yo  
  
y que no estuvo  
  
entre mis brazos.  
  
Y te mintió  
  
no le hice el amor  
  
te hablo con el corazón.  
  
  
  
¡Le estaba besando! Mientras intentaba separarse de ella no pudo ver a una muchacha de pelos enamarañados y ojos marrones, que en ese momento miraban horrorizados la escena.  
  
Hermione salió corriendo de allí sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando Ron consiguió separarse de Parvati, Hermione ya se había ido. Miró con desprecio a Parvati y se fue a buscar a Harry, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione no los hubiera visto.  
  
  
  
~ Fin del FlashBack ~  
  
  
  
Yo sin ti,  
  
no sé vivir sin ti,  
  
si no te tengo a ti  
  
yo no soy nada.  
  
Yo sin ti,  
  
no sé vivir sin ti,  
  
amor confía en mí  
  
en mi palabra.  
  
  
  
Ron abrió los ojos con dificultad. Vaya, al fin había conseguido dormir. Se levantó de la cama y se preparó sin ganas. Bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor pudo ver a Harry hablando con Hermione. "Gracias, Harry...", pensó. Esperó a que terminaran de hablar y se sentó con ellos.  
  
- Eh... bueno, chicos.- dijo Harry- Me tengo que ir a entrenar. Hasta luego.  
  
Y se fue. Bien, ahora podía hablar con ella. Ahora le contaría la verdad.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella fríamente.  
  
- Escúchame, por favor- suplicó Ron- Mira, Parvati estaba llorando y yo fui a ver qué le pasaba, entonces ella me...  
  
- Ah, claro, entonces la besaste para consolarla, ¿no?- dijo Hermione enfadada.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Fue ella quién me besó!  
  
- Pues eso no es lo que ella dice.  
  
  
  
Te quiere hacer creer  
  
que yo probé su piel,  
  
y loca de placer  
  
me hizo enloquecer.  
  
  
  
- Hermione, créeme, yo te quiero...- susurró Ron.  
  
- Me ha contado lo que pasó después- dijo ella sin mirar a Ron, que parecía desconcertado- Me dijo que subisteis a la torre de Astronomía los dos juntos...  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡No! Eso es mentira, Hermione... ¿Cómo puedes creerla?  
  
- Porque es mi amiga- contestó ella.  
  
- Y yo he sido amigo tuyo durante años. ¡Y ahora soy tu novio!  
  
- Eras...- corrigió Hermione- Además, ¿por qué iba a mentirme Parvati?  
  
  
  
Que por qué te iba mentir,  
  
porque ella está por mi,  
  
y solo quiere  
  
separarnos, separarnos.  
  
  
  
- ¡Porque quiere separarnos! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- dijo Ron enfadado.  
  
- No te creo. Ella no me haría eso.  
  
- Pues lo ha hecho. Te ha mentido, Hermione, todo lo que te ha dicho es mentira...  
  
  
  
Una de dos  
  
cara y cruz del amor  
  
ahora elige,  
  
ella o yo.  
  
Una de dos  
  
su amistad o mi amor  
  
uno miente,  
  
el otro no.  
  
  
  
Hermione se quedó pensativa. No sabía que hacer... por una parte quería perdonar a Ron, pues no soportaba que la mirase con aquellos ojos tan tristes. Pero ¿y si Parvati decía la verdad? Ron siempre se ha dejado llevar...  
  
- Por favor, por favor...- dijo Ron- Hermione, te necesito...  
  
- Tengo que pensarlo- dijo ella, finalmente.  
  
  
  
Yo sin ti,  
  
no sé vivir sin ti,  
  
si no te tengo a ti  
  
yo no soy nada.  
  
Yo sin ti,  
  
no sé vivir sin ti  
  
amor confía en mí  
  
en mi palabra.  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado... La canción es "Sin ti no sé vivir", de Daniel Andrea. Siempre escribo un capítulo más de este songfic antes de seguir con el fanfic de "Incomprendida", para inspirarme un poquito, jejeje... Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo!!! Dejen review, por favor ^^  
  
DivaStarz: Muchas gracias por el review ^^ (por cierto, me encantó la tarjeta de cumpleaños!!!)  
  
ginny: Me alegra mucho que te guste ^o^  
  
JeRu: Buena idea lo de la venganza de Krum... muahahahahaha. Yo también pienso que Ron y Herm están destinados!  
  
carito-weasley: Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos! ^^  
  
Rupert-Fan: jajajaja, ya hay dos personajes que van a ir a la hoguera (Cho y Krum... los dos estorban!!! que se líen entre ellos! xD). Muchas gracias, por cierto, me encantan tus fanfics ^^  
  
Gwen de Merilon: No tenía pensado explicar lo de Krum, pero me has dado una idea ^^. Muchas gracias por el review y por todo lo que has dicho :)  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall. 


End file.
